Un soir de noel
by Silk's Shadow
Summary: Un soir de noël, Rémus déprime


_**Un soir de noël**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Note de l'auteur : **__les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne reçoit pas d'argent pour cette fanfiction._

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-  
**_

Les flocons tombaient doucement, recouvrant peu à peu la ville d'un manteau fin de neige fraiche. C'était le soir de Noël et moi, Rémus Lupin, le sorcier le plus miteux de toute la Terre était à nouveau seul. Enfin, pas tout à fait seul. J'avais un vieux livre et une bouteille de whisky pur feu à peine entamée pour seule compagnie. Et puis il y avait aussi Orion, mon chat, qui se prélassait devant la cheminée, inconscient de la souffrance intérieure que je pouvais ressentir à cet instant.

Je lui jetai un vague coup d'œil en soupirant. Lui au moins semblait apprécier cette soirée. Mais pour moi c'était tout le contraire.

J'avais été un bel idiot. Encore une fois je l'avais repoussé. Je lui avais dit que je ne l'aimais pas… Et qu'elle ne devrait pas perdre son temps avec moi. Pourtant Nymphadora, ou plutôt Tonks, comme elle préférait être appelé, était la seule femme à avoir éveillé des sentiments que je croyais enfouis à tout jamais au plus profond de moi. Je l'aimais. Je m'en étais rendu compte depuis quelque temps déjà, et pourtant je n'avais pas voulut voir la vérité en face. Et voilà où tout cela m'avait mené. Il était presque 23 heures, et je passerais un nouveau Noël totalement seul, alors que si j'avais été un peu plus intelligent et compréhensif, je serais sûrement déjà en train de fait des galipettes avec Tonks sous le sapin, qui sait ?

Nouveau soupir.

La vie est vraiment injuste des fois.

-tu en a de la chance tu sais ça ? Murmurais-je à mon chat qui ouvrit les yeux pour me regarder.

Bien qu'étant pratiquement sûr qu'il ne comprendrait rien à mes paroles, je continuais sur ma lancée. Après tout, tant qu'à être idiot et sénile, autant l'être totalement.

Je terminerais sûrement comme Mrs Figgs, entouré de chats pour finir mes vieux jours.

-toi au moins tu n'a pas autant de problème, repris-je en regardant le félin qui se léchait les pattes, je l'aime tu sais. Plus que je n'ais jamais aimé. Je suis vraiment un bel idiot.

Orion miaula, ce qui m'arracha un sourire. Oui, je devenais complètement gâteux… La vieillesse commençait à se faire sentir.

Je pris la bouteille de whisky et en bu une gorgée. Le liquide me brûla la gorge et troubla encore plus mes pensées. Tout ça à cause de cette foutue pleine lune. Tous mes problèmes ont toujours été basés là-dessus. Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait trouver un moyen de virer cette fichue lune du ciel.

Rémus, là tu divague complètement. Retourne à ton bouquin et cesse de raconter des bêtises.

Je lançais une remarque insultante à ma conscience mais replongeai néanmoins mon regard dans le livre aux pages jaunies. Cet ouvrage, je l'avais déjà lu au moins une bonne vingtaine de fois, et commençais à en connaître presque par cœur le contenu. Avec un grognement de frustration, je refermais le grimoire, et le balançais à travers la pièce. Orion poussa un miaulement désapprobateur lorsque le bouquin passa à deux centimètres de sa tête. Voilà que je manquais de tuer mon chat avec tout ça. J'étais vraiment maudit.

- désolé mon vieux, marmonnais-je.

Il miaula à nouveau mais moins violemment cette fois-ci et se recoucha prêt de l'âtre. Je laissai alors à nouveau dévier mes pensées. Et le sentiment de mal être qui m' habitait depuis plusieurs mois déjà refit surface. Pendant, un temps, j'avais crut naïvement avoir à nouveau des amis, et que l'ordre serait pour moi une nouvelle famille. Je m'étais vite prit d'affection pour Tonks et appréciait les longues discussions que nous avions au coin du feu. Mais depuis qu'elle m'avait avoué ses sentiments à mon égard, rien n'avais plus été pareil. Désormais, dès que je mettais les pieds au square, je m'attirais les regards courroucés de certains tel que Molly Weasley, désolé d'autres. Je ne supportais plus cela. C'est pourquoi j'avais poliment refusé l'invitation de Molly pour noël. Tant qu'à déprimer, autant déprimer seul, et ne pas se retrouver au milieu de personnes qui vont passer la soirée à vous reprocher vos actions et vos choix.

Je soupirais à nouveau, au moins mon centième soupir de la soirée, si ce n'est plus.

De toute façon je n'étais bon qu'à cela. Soupirer et me lamenter sur ma misérable existence. Peut être qu'un jour une pleine lune sera plus violente que les autres et que je pourrais enfin quitter cette vie qui sait ? Après tout rien ne me retenait ici. Mes meilleurs amis étaient morts. Dumbledore également. La seule personne pour qui je vivais encore devait m'en vouloir à mort de l'avoir encore repoussé. Oui, je ferais peut être mieux de mourir. Mais pas avant de lu avoir dit la vérité. Même si pour cela je devais passer pour un beau salaud, je le ferais. Je l'aimais tellement.

Je gémis en me prenant la tête dans les mains. Que de belles paroles, et pour rien. Je ne me sentais même pas capable d'une telle chose. Comment ouvrir son cœur à une personne après l'avoir si longuement éloigné ?

Les minutes passèrent, et j'étais toujours plongé dans mes méditations Nymphadoriennes, tournant et retournant le problème dans mon esprit, mais n'y voyant pas de solution.

Vers 23 h30, je décidais d'aller me coucher. De toute façon personne ne viendrait se jeter dans mes bras en me criant joyeux noël. Alors autant profiter de la dernière demi-heure du 24 décembre bien au chaud sous la couette. Seul, malheureusement.

Mais alors que je prenais la bouteille de whisky et m'apprêtais à en boire une gorgée pour ainsi me souhaiter un joyeux noël à moi-même, j'entendis plusieurs coups frappés contre la porte d'entrée de mon petit appartement.

Grognant de mécontentement, je me levais tout de même et me dirigeait vers la porte avec pour intention d'aller dire ma façon de pensée au triple idiot qui osait venir me déranger à cette heure tardive.

Mais lorsque j'ouvris la porte et vit la personne qui se tenait devant moi, ma colère fut vite remplacé par un sentiment dont je ne parvins pas à déterminer la nature. Les battements de mon cœur s'accentuaient, ma gorge devenait sèche, je n'arrivais plus à aligner deux pensées cohérentes.

C'était elle. Elle était venue. Elle ne semblait pas en colère contre moi, au contraire. Elle était hésitante et ce fut un regard triste qu'elle leva vers moi. Pour la première fois depuis notre rencontrer je me refusais à baisser les yeux. Je soutins son regard en essayant de faire passer par cet échange tout l'amour que je pouvais ressentir pour elle, et toutes mes excuses aussi. Je savais que si je devais m'excuser une bonne fois pour toute, cela allait prendre des heures, tant j'avais de choses à lui dire. Je fis alors la seule chose qui me paraissait censée en cet instant, je m'avançais vers elle et la prit dans mes bras. Tonks se blottit contre moi et les battements de mon cœur s'intensifièrent d'avantage. Je sentis ses cheveux caresser mon coup, et ses doigts qui agripper ma chemise.

Nous restâmes dans cette position pendant de longues minutes, sans rien dire. J'appréciais juste sa présence. Je m'accrochais à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage. J'avais besoin d'elle tout simplement.

Au bout d'un moment, je finis par me pencher afin que mes lèvres soient au niveau de son oreille. Je la sentis frissonner à la caresse de mon souffle sur sa peau.

- Je suis désolé, murmurais-je.

Je la sentis alors paniquer, pensant sûrement que j'allais la repousser à nouveau. N'avait-elle pas compris qu'il était trop tard ? Sa présence à mes côtés était vitale. Je l'avais dans la peau.

-tu avais raison, murmurais-je à nouveau en caressant ses cheveux, je suis tellement désolé. Je m'en veux tellement….

Ma voix tremblait, et je ne pu plus murmurer que des mots d'excuses à son oreille. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur mes joues, sans que je pense à les retenir. Elle devait savoir.

Je la sentait peu à peu se relaxer contre mon torse et elle finit par relever le regard vers moi et posa une main sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de parler. Nous échangeâmes à nouveau un long regard, et je pus voir qu'elle aussi avait pleuré. Ses yeux étaient rouges, et l'on voyait encore la trace de ses larmes sur ses joues. Mais son visage exprimait toute la joie qu'elle pouvait ressentir à cet instant. Son sourire fut contagieux, et je pus sentir les coins de ma bouche s'étirer légèrement en ce que je pensais être une grimace. Et quelques secondes plus tard, ne pouvant plus me retenir, je me penchai vers elle et capturai ses lèvres pour notre premier baiser. Ma langue commença un ballet avec la sienne alors que Tonks s'accrochait à mon coup. Je ne pus que la serrer d'avantage contre moi et referma rapidement la porte, l'entrainant à l'intérieur de mon appartement.

Je fus vite perdu dans toutes ces sensations. Et lorsque je me dégageais quelque peu pour respirer, nous étions tous les deux allongés sur le canapé, devant la cheminée.

Je jetai un bref coup d'œil à Orion qui me retourna un regard scandalisé et miaula avant de quitter la pièce. J'entendis le rire de Tonks contre mon oreille. Et elle m'attira contre elle. Mon esprit ne put alors qu'émettre des pensées totalement incohérentes et je me laissai portée par les sensations qui m'envahissaient.

Quelques heures plus tard, je portai Tonks jusqu'à ma chambre et nous nous blottîmes l'un contre l'autre. Alors que je plongeais doucement dans le sommeil, je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer que nos cœurs battaient au même rythme inégal. Nous nous étions enfin trouvés. Je n'étais plus seul.

-joyeux noël mon amour, murmuras-je à Tonks avant de fermer les yeux tout en le serrant contre moi.

Je l'entendis soupirer de bonheur et sa réponse m'emplit d'une joie indescriptible.

Je m'autorisai enfin à tomber dans les bras de Morphée, stupéfait de la tournure que pouvaient prendre les choses quand on était totalement désespéré.

Cette soirée avait été la plus belle de toute ma vie. Et j'eus alors la certitude que pour le reste de ma vie, je n'aurais plus à passer noël seul.

-

-

-

-

FIN


End file.
